Human
'''Humans '''are the most populous race in the world of Galapygos, and arguably the most politically powerful. Humans hold the most lands of any race and also have the most seats on the Council of Ten. Anthropologists have many theories as to why humans are so widespread and influential, but most of them cite their adaptability and tenaciousness as key factors. Humans once populated the harsh country of Varakadak in ages past, but around 1,000 years pre-Common Age were forced to leave after the conclusion of the Great North Wars. Most fled south across the sea to what is now Corgana, while some migrated west to the Thronelands. Physical Description Like most things related to humans, their physical appearances vary wildly. Humans from certain regions exhibit unique characteristics. The most commonly seen attributes are that of humans from Corgana, the most populous and wide-reaching human nation. Humans from both East and West Corgana have fair skin, light brown to dark brown hair, and blue eyes. Humans typically range anywhere from 5'4" to 6'6" tall, though there are outliers more so than in any other race. Males tend to be taller and heavier than females. Culture & Customs Humans hail from multiple nations and thus have a wide variety of cultures and traditions. Since they also travel all over the known world, these traditions can also be found in most major cities across Galapygos. Corgana ''Main Article: ''Corgana The hub of human political power in the world, Corgana is the most populous and wealthy of human nations. Humans from West Corgana tend to be seen as affluent and haughty, particularly those from the White City area. Many of them are nobles, and numerous West Corganans made fortunes through sea trade. Contrarily, East Corganans are considered wild, stubborn and difficult. West Corgana is one of the most cosmopolitan areas of the world, boasting two major cities: its capitol, White City, and the world's most populous city, Mageport. Consequently, West Corganans are seen often in other countries visiting other major cities such as Oakhollow. Humans from Corgana consider the number 12 to be the luckiest of numbers. It is the number of people who sit on the Round Table and how many towers make up the Ivory Palace. In general, Corganans try to make important events fall on the twelfth of the month. This superstition has spread to some cities where Corganans spend time, most notably Port de Wolfe. Fortuna ''Main Article: ''Fortuna Just to the west of Corgana, Fortuna is the farming capitol of the world. Its vast fields produce food which is traded with Dorthellond and Kai Duren, as well as being shipped across the seas from White City and Mageport. Fortunans are well known for being hardy and easy-going folk. They get along most easily with dwarves, many of whom cross into Fortuna from the west to settle down. Fortunans are also known for their instantly-recognizable bright red hair. Rlaysia ''Main Article: ''Rlaysia Far to the west of Corgana is the nation of Rlaysia. Being seperated from other human nations by the hostile Badlands for many centuries allowed Rlaysia to develop its own unique culture. Rlaysians are known across the world for being fierce and cunning fighters. They have fair skin, and dark eyes and hair. Rlaysians have a unique religion that has been spreading to other countries in recent years. Orca Islands ''Main Article: ''Orca Islands No culture on Galapygos has evolved more rapidly than that of the people from the archipelago known as the Orca Islands. Since Corganans first made contact with them around two centuries ago, they have advanced from a scattered warrior culture to something more in line with current West Corganan society. While the major cities of the Orca Islands are quite advanced and populous, many Orcans still keep the proud traditions of their barbarian ancestry. They are legendary across the world for their immense strength and ferocity. Many Orcans travel southeast in the summer to compete in the Reachlander Games. Orcan humans have dark skin and dark brown hair and eyes. Both their men and women tend to be unusally tall, often 6'2" or taller, with many of their women towering over the men of other countries. Thronelands ''Main Article: ''Thronelands Thronelanders are among the oldest surviving human civilizations on Galapygos, their ancestors having migrated west from Varakadak around 1,500 years before the Common Age. Those humans who did not flee south after the conclusion of the Great North Wars remained in the Thronelands behind the relative safety of the wall of The Hand. Thronelanders have similar facial features to Corganans, but the blonde hair of their ancestors. Thronelanders tend to be harsh and aloof, owing to their upbringing in the shadow of the Wall of the Hand and the constant threat of not only the cold but also monsters from Varakadak. Thronelanders often mock humans from southern nations, calling them "soft-bellies." The proud nature of both cultures often causes them to butt heads with Orcans if the two cultures meet. The Badlands ''Main Article: ''Badlands Humans who live in the harsh conditions of the Badlands are tough as nails and have a quick temper. Most claim to be descended from slaves kept by the ancient Anubi race, though this is heavily disputed. Badlanders must tend to the brittle soil of their homeland whilst also keeping an eye open for desert predators. They tend to be espescially paranoid and watchful. Badlanders have a special relationship with tieflings, since it is widely believed that the human woman who concieved the first tiefling was a Badlander. It is not uncommon for Badlands natives to befriend tieflings or even take tiefling spouses, though such unions have yet to produce offspring. Relations As with most things, how humans get along with a particular race depends on the individual human. As a general rule, humans get on well with other races they consider civilized, such as dwarves. West Corganans have a known hatred of tieflings. The prejudice causes most tieflings from the area to immigrate to more safe climes, such as Fortuna, as quickly as possible. Humans are often cited as having a special relationship with elves. It is told in legend that the elves taught the first humans how to till the soil to grow crops. Humans are fascinated by the beauty of the Fair Folk, and some humans even take elf spouses leading to the birth of half-elves. Category:Races